


El amor en tu mirada.

by Mactans



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, M/M, Teenlock, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: Este fanfic participa del intercambio navideño del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us (En facebook ¡ÚNANSE!).Obviamente es un Mystrade y esta basado en el siguiente promt:'Amigos de la infancia que lentamente comienzan a enamorarse el uno del otro'PARA MIRA HERONDALE <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene una pequeña escena de violencia hacia menores, lo siento, era necesaria :(

.

Sucedió una mañana de julio de 1890, el clima era agradable y el cielo despejado; el tiempo en Londres nunca solía ser el mejor, sin embargo últimamente los días parecían desafiar esa cotidianidad, por esta razón considero prudente caminar hacia el trabajo de su padre: El Señor Holmes era un importante Juez Civil, muy respetado por todos y cuyo puesto le confería un estatus alto a su familia y sobre todo, una vida holgada sin necesidades.

Mycroft, su hijo mediano era un chico pelirrojo como el padre de su madre, lo cual en automático lo convirtió en el nieto predilecto de la familia Vernet, su cara de ángel de Botticelli y sus profundos ojos azules lo hacían acreedor de una belleza renacentista que poco se veía en Londres y que tanto amaban los pintores franceses que eran sus tíos. Por ese y más motivos, Mycroft siempre tuvo lo que quiso y quizá esa fue la razón por la que no sociabilizaba con nadie que no fuese su familia, pues no lo consideraba necesario y su instinto de empatía se limitó solo a sus hermanos y a nadie más…

Volviendo a aquella mañana en Londres, Mycroft caminaba por la acera observando el mundo a su alrededor, tenía 9 años, pero su alta estatura lo hacía parecer de 13 y por esa razón lo dejaban caminar sin compañía las 4 cuadras que separaban su hogar con la oficina de su padre, estaba por cruzar la primera calle cuando a lo lejos, hacia su derecha escucho el bullicio de gente enojada, segundos después vio emerger del gentío a un muchacho de quizá 12 años, de estatura media y piel tostada, aparentemente por trabajar en la calle bajo el rayo del sol, corría hacia su dirección con la más pura cara de miedo que hubiese visto jamás <<¡Deténgalo!>>, <<¡Es un ladrón!>>, <<¡Atrapen a esa pequeña rata!>> y muchas cosas más le gritaban  y pronto vio como el panadero salió de su local ante el grito de las multitudes y sin detenerse a preguntar se lanzó sobre el niño que cruzaba a su lado, quién aparentemente era el acusado de un robo. El peso del hombre aplastó por completo al cuerpo más joven, quien en su desesperado intento de escape gritaba frases de inocencia, la gente que le acusaba lo rodeo rápidamente y lo levantaron jalando su vieja camisa roída, rompiéndola más con el ajetreó, lo último que vio Mycroft fue como un tipo con traje se le acercaba y le daba un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y pronto la gente comenzó a descargar su ira en aquel desdichado… Mycroft siguió con su camino. 

.

.

Su mañana fue muy amena en compañía de su padre, le gustaba verlo detrás de su enorme escritorio de caoba exudando poder con su porte elegante, todo el mundo como siempre trataba de congraciarse con él, pues era el hijo del “Respetable Juez Holmes” y lo llenaban de deliciosos postres u obsequios. Pasado del medio día, su padre tuvo que ir a un tribunal, pero antes de retirarse le ordeno que le esperará en su despacho, pero como siempre, Mycroft no obedeció y más pronto que tarde se encontraba vagando por las oficinas, en todas había mucho ajetreo como para siquiera notarlo, pero hubo una que llamó su atención:

**Detención Juvenil.**

Ingresó y se encontró con el chico de la mañana sentado en el banquillo de los acusados, con la diferencia que tenía un ojo morado y completamente hinchado, el labio roto y un montón de moretones debajo de su rota camisa de tela percudida. En frente de él, en la sección de demandantes se encontraba una dama muy elegante vestida de rojo a su lado estaba un matrimonio de clase alta que lucía muy molesto y el tipo con traje azul que había golpeado al chico primero. Al parecer ya todos habían rendido su declaración.

El Juez Dimmock, compañero de su padre, era el encargado de ese tipo de pleitos, solía ser poco flexible y oficialmente llevaba una mala relación con el Juez Holmes, básicamente porque éste último solía señalarle sus errores a cada instante; se levantó de su asiento y miró al acusado –Gregory Lestrade, su caso será estudiado para someterse a juicio, a pesar de contar con 12 años de edad será juzgado como adulto por los cargos que se le imputan, se le asignará un abogado del estado, su tutor legal ha sido localizado pero se encuentra en un estado de ebriedad que no le permite estar presente…

-Jum, eso debe de esperarse del padre de esta pequeña basura- murmuro con desdén la dama del vestido rojo, Gregory solo bajo la cabeza con vergüenza ajena y el juez continuó.

-Hasta el día de su juicio usted permanecerá en la Correccional para meno…

-¡Pero yo soy inocente!- exclamó desesperado el acusado y en ese momento Mycroft notó que le faltaban un par de dientes laterales, que su saliva se mezclaba de manera horrible con su sangre y por la expresión de dolor que siguió después de haber hablado Mycroft supo que al muchacho no le habían dado ni un analgésico – ¡Fue ese señor de traje!

La gente de la sala soltó una ácida carcajada de desdén, hasta el mismo Juez lo miró con reprobación para después regañarle –El Conde de Winchester es quién ha sido la víctima y ahora tú, pequeño granuja ¿Te atreves a mancillar su honor?

-No miento, yo estaba limpiando los zapatos de  una dama, cuando terminé me levante en el momento justo en que vi como ese señor sacaba la billetera del saco del Márquez de Windsor, pero él se dio cuenta de que yo lo descubrí, entonces arrojó la billetera hacia mí y grito que yo la había sacado y luego la esposa del Márquez y Lady Agatha descubrieron que sus joyas habían sido robadas y me han culpado injustamente- declaró rápidamente, casi sin aire y con lágrimas de desesperación en sus ojos.

-¡Que chiquillo tan insolente!- exclamó ofendido el Conde.

-Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué huiste?- le preguntó con ironía el Juez.

-Porque no me iban a creer…- murmuró tristemente mientras miraba su propia ropa vieja, sus manos cuarteadas por la grasa de zapatos y su piel quemada por el sol, de pronto cayó en cuenta de que en efecto, nadie le creería, era una verdad incuestionable, entonces soltó un pesado suspiro de resignación <<Al menos en prisión comeré diario>> pensó amargamente, luego levanto la vista y fue ahí cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos azul cielo más bellos que había visto y no se refería a algo físico, sino que aquellos ojos lo miraban con interés, analizándolo no con lástima ni asco, como todo el mundo solía mirarlo.

-¿Y dónde están las cosas que se supone robo ése joven?

La aguda voz que atravesó el recinto dejo  a todos en silencio, el juez lo miró con sorpresa pero rápidamente su rostro reflejo desdén al recordar de quién era hijo –Este no es un lugar para niños, pequeño Mycroft- le dijo con un tono de voz tan amablemente falso que se podía notar a kilómetros.

Mycroft lo miró con la misma expresión que ponía su padre cuando miraba al Juez Dimmock: Con desprecio.

-Juez Dimmock, yo solo estoy haciendo una pregunta obvia.

-Pues “obviamente” las escondió- le respondió con molestia el Conde.

-Oh vaya, que problema- dijo Mycroft con falso pesar, luego e adentró en la sala y camino cerca del Conde –Disculpe que pregunte una vez más, pero ¿Cuál dice que es su título nobiliario?

-Yo soy Charles Harrison Fabberguetti de Dun, Conde de Winchester- dijo altanero.

-Y ¿A qué se dedica?- le preguntó de lo más casual.

-¿A que me dedico?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada- ¡Soy un Conde! Yo no necesito trabajar.

-Cierto, cierto, que torpe he sido- dijo Mycroft de forma condescendiente y entonces se volvió hacia el Juez y exclamó- Quizá sus manos poco tersas me han confundido, no es común ver a un noble con semejantes dedos tan cuarteados y uñas poco lustrosas- el Juez Dimmock lo miró como si otra cabeza le hubiese salido -Lo curioso es que yo no sabía que el Conde Henry Ferguson Fabberguetti de Dun, hubiese cedido su título ya- declaró con malicia- es más, ni sabía que hubiese tenido descendientes- agregó con un tono de voz lleno de intriga.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver de forma inquisidora al Conde, quien rojo de furia exclamó –Me están calumniando ¡Yo, que soy una víctima!

El Juez se a cerco con prisa al joven pelirrojo y lo tomo con fuerza del brazo –Es momento de que te largues niño Holmes- le susurro iracundo.

-¿Por qué no revisa el forro de su traje?- le dijo al Juez al tiempo que se sacudía de su agarre –Usted es tan inepto como dice mi padre- le recriminó con disgusto.

El Juez Dimmock estaba a nada de golpear al niño pelirrojo cuando el padre de éste hizo su aparición.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- demando con voz firme.

-Que no sabe cómo educar a su hijo, eso pasa- acuso Dimmock –Ahora tome lo que es suyo y déjeme hacer mi trabajo, esto parece un mercado.

-Padre, ese chico está siendo enjuiciado injustamente- informó con calma el pelirrojo y acto seguido señalo al Conde, quién ahora lucia terriblemente nervioso –Ese hombre es un impostor y un ladrón –dijo mientras señalaba firmemente al ahora dudoso Conde.

-¿Cuáles son sus pruebas?- exclamó el señalado- ¿Mis manos? ¿No recordar a los descendientes del Conde de Winchester?- dijo con ironía – ¡Todo eso lo puedo explicar y demostrar, además demandaré al estado por injurias!

El Señor Holmes miró a su hijo, sabía que su muchacho debería de tener algo más para acusar de esa forma a alguien con alto rango social, entonces su hijo sonrió y le dijo –Quiten el forro de su chaqueta.

Los policías de la sala se miraron entre sí, pero solo cuando el Juez Dimmock dio un cabeceo afirmativo procedieron a quitarle la prenda al Conde y destruirla, en minutos el forro había sido arrancado y ahí… no había nada.

Se hizo el silencio.

-¡Calumnia! ¡Injuria! ¡Ofensa!- gritó colérico el Conde, su piel blanca estaba preocupantemente roja y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Devisha suhs zhapatohs!- grito Gregory desde el banquillo de los acusados, sosteniendo con una mano su lastimada y cada vez más inflamada mandíbula.

-¡Salgan ahora mismo de mi corte!- ordenó Dimmock.

Pero Mycroft fue rápido y se lanzó contra el que él consideraba un impostor, lo derribó con mucho esfuerzo, ya en el suelo saco su zapato con fuerza y entonces todos vieron como el zapato tenía unido un mecanismo que lo unía con el bolsillo del pantalón, dicho de otro modo, todo lo que cayera en el bolsillo del pantalón se deslizaría hasta la parte hueca dentro del zapato, la cual por cierto estaba llena con dos collares, uno de perlas y otro de diamantes, un reloj de oro y varias monedas de plata.

Una exclamación de sorpresa atravesó toda la sala.

Entonces Mycroft miró a Gregory y vio como el muchacho poco a poco se relajaba, su único ojo visible reflejaba la mayor de las alegrías y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia.

Esa tarde encarcelaron a un verdadero ladrón y destituyeron a Dimmock de su cargo. Un gran día, sin duda.

.

.

Desde aquel incidente y después de que el padre de Gregory se desatendiera de su hijo, el Juez Holmes lo acogió en su morada, por supuesto que el muchacho se negó a recibir ayuda por nada y a cambio de la comida fue el nuevo mozo de las cuadrillas aunque todo el mundo sabía que el dueño de la casa le tenía mucho aprecio, por lo tanto ningún empleado le falto nunca el respeto y al contrario, en poco tiempo fue el encargado oficial de todo lo concerniente con los animales de la mansión.  
Gregory también descubrió que en la familia Holmes había tres hijos: el mayor se llamaba Sherrinford de 16 años de edad, el hijo mediano era Mycroft con sus 9 años cumplidos y por último el inquieto Sherlock que contaba con 3 años de vida. El mayor de los vástagos vivía en un internado en Suiza, mientras los otros dos vivían en Londres y con quienes compartiría vivienda durante mucho tiempo.  
Mycroft continúo con su actitud distante, pero encontró en Gregory un espécimen digno de su atención, básicamente porque el chico era increíblemente sociable y después de un buen baño, ropas nuevas y unos kilos más de peso el jovencillo resulto ser muy atractivo.  
A los tres meses de haber sido acogido por la familia del Juez y contra los deseos de Gregory, fue inscrito al mismo colegio que los hijos del dueño de la casa; así pues el pequeño Lestrade asistía a clases en las mañanas y trabajaba en las tardes. En un principio todos sus compañeros le miraban con malos modos, pero su carisma le permitió desenvolverse rápidamente y atraer amigos fácilmente. Fue en aquel tiempo en que notó que el joven pelirrojo no era sociable y si bien no sufría de humillaciones o desprecios por parte de sus compañeros, estaba eternamente aislado y aunque Mycroft siempre dijera que se encontraba bien así, a Gregory nunca le gusto, más temprano que tarde acomodó sus horarios y pasaba todo su tiempo libre  en el colegio con Mycroft.

  
-No tienes por qué permanecer a mi lado siempre, mi padre no va a lanzarte a la calle si no lo haces- le dijo un día de forma distante el pelirrojo, mientras ambos estaban sentados a la sombra de un roble.

-Sabes que no lo hago por eso Myc- le contestó y justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a abrir la boca para rebatirle su argumento, le empujo un pedazo del pan con nata que traía para comer –Mejor come, no hables- le dijo sonriendo y Myc lo miro con mala cara pero no se quejó.

Los días poco a poco se volvieron más agradables y a Gregory le causaba gracia que, aunque Mycroft fuera sorprendentemente inteligente para el estudio y analizar gente, para otras cuestiones fuera un desastre. Nunca olvidaría la vez que llegó corriendo a su habitación asustado por que su órgano (si, uso esa palabra) estaba duro y le dolía, él tuvo que contener la risa por dos razones, primero: Mycroft no se lo perdonaría jamás y dos, cuando a él le paso no hubo nadie que le explicara nada, su madre había muerto muchos años atrás y su padre estaba ahogado en alcohol y su terror aquel día no se compararía jamás con el pequeño susto que presentaba ahora el pelirrojo. Así pues, se dedicó a explicarle con calma esos temas de “hombres” y cuando termino, el pecoso estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

Por otro lado, el pequeño Sherlock  era un niño risueño y maldoso como ninguno, pero como sus hermanos mayores también era un genio, por esa razón fue ingresado al colegio con 4 años de edad, él pequeño estaba muy ilusionado y Mycroft muy preocupado, pues sabía que las cosas para su pequeño hermano no sería fáciles.

La ocasión en que Sherlock volvió del su primer día de colegio, lo hizo sin mirar a nadie y encaminándose hacia su habitación rápidamente.

-Hola pequeño Sher- le saludo sonriendo Gregory mientras llevaba en sus manos un hermoso estuche de madera tallada que el mismo había hecho, creyendo que sería un lindo regalo para su primer día de escuela –Mira lo que te hice, espero que…

Sin embargo el menor ni siquiera lo miró, continuó con su trayecto hacia las escaleras. Gregory tenía la intención de seguirle cuando la mano de Mycroft sobre su hombro lo detuvo, ambos se miraron con expresiones de preocupación, expresión que se hizo más angustiosa cuando el azotar de una puerta cimbró el hogar.

-Demonios…- murmuró el pelirrojo.

Ambos esperaron una hora y Mycroft decidió subir primero a hablar con su hermanito, sin embargo éste no le abrió la puerta, derrotado, el pelirrojo volvió a bajar y ahora fue el turno de Gregory, quien no toco la puerta, simplemente la pateó hasta que esta cedió (de todos modos él arreglaba todos los desperfectos de la casa y los dueños no estaban ese día).

-Lárgate Gavin- le gruñó el pelinegro –Pero antes de irte arregla mi puerta.

-Te traje un estuche para lápices, será muy útil ahora que vas al colegio- le dijo ignorando su queja.

-No me interesa, no pienso volver allá, todos son idiotas- contestó con la voz enojada y aunque intentaba ocultarlo, su voz también sonaba quebrada y triste, luego se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama –Ahora lárgate y dile al gordo que no venga.

Si había algo que Gregory no toleraba era que los hermanos se llevaran mal pues él hubiese dado todo por haber tenido siquiera a un hermanito o hermanita que lo acompañara siempre y éstos dos que se tenían se peleaban diario.

-Escuche bien Señorito Holmes- le dijo serio y utilizando el honorífico que más odiaba el pequeño, pues desde el comienzo le pidió que lo llamara por su nombre –Mycroft está preocupado por ti, entiendo que no quieras confiarle todo a él porqué es tu hermano  y te gustaría poder superarlo ya que en el fondo lo admiras tanto que es tu modelo a seguir y no quieres que te vea “débil”- el menor se sentó de golpe y lo miró con sus enormes ojos de colores como si le acabase de recitar una maldición –Pero no te voy a permitir que lo ofendas solo porqué una bola de niños idiotas no supieron apreciar a la maravillosa persona que eres tú- completó su discurso con una tierna sonrisa y lentamente se acercó al niño para abrazarlo con cariño –Algún día tendrás amigos de tu edad que te valoren por lo que eres mi pequeño, pero mientras eso pase tendrás que conformarte conmigo- y le revolvió el cabello de forma juguetona y Sherlock no pudo ocultar una media sonrisa.

Gregory se convirtió rápidamente en el único amigo de los niños Holmes y con el tiempo en el confidente de Mycroft.

.

-Detective Inspector- contestó rápidamente un Gregory de 16 años cuando su amigo Mycroft le preguntó que profesión le interesaba seguir, luego le dio la espalda y siguió con su labor: ensillar al caballo del joven pelirrojo.

-Sabes que mi padre te costeará la carrera que quieras Gregory, incluso medicina- le dijo serio.

-Lo sé, lo sé Myc, pero en serio, me gustaría ser un buen detective inspector, me gusta que las cosas sean justas, así como lo es el Sr Holmes- contestó con una suave sonrisa.

Mycroft contaba ya con 13 años, casi 14, por su intelecto estaba por terminar el nivel medio superior de sus estudios y justamente era el momento de elegir carrera, no sabía por cual decidirse, así que fue a hablar con su gran amigo, él siempre le daba buenos consejos.

-Yo no sé qué estudiar, bueno si sé, pero no puedo elegirme solo por una- le dijo con pesar.

Gregory lo miró y meditó un poco antes de hablar  –Ya he acabado mis deberes, vamos a montar juntos y me platicas que opciones tienes en mente, además el aire libre te despejarás las ideas- le sugirió con una deslumbrante sonrisa, de esas que encantaban a Mycroft.  
Cabalgaron por todo el terreno de la familia, incluso se aventuraron en una competencia de velocidad que sorprendentemente ganó Gregory. Las charlas entre ellos fluían naturales y espontáneas y las ocurrencias del castaño hacían reír al pelirrojo hasta dejarlo sin aire, desde ese tiempo Mycroft amó a ese muchachillo de ojos café, lamentablemente no supo entender sus propios sentimientos hasta años después.

Ciencias políticas y Derecho fueron las carreras elegidas y tres meses después Mycroft empacó para hacer su viaje a Oxford y con él se llevó un montón de promesas que no cumplió, como por ejemplo, seguir en contacto con Sherlock y mantener su amistad con Gregory, aunque dicho sea de paso, no fue por su culpa.

Durante el primer año de Universidad, cuando contaba con 15 años de edad, se enteró del fallecimiento de sus padres, de la toma de posesión de bienes que hizo Sherrinford y del internado al que fue enviado Sherlock, todo se le vino encima como una cascada, intentó desesperadamente intervenir en esas decisiones, pero su hermano era legalmente el tutor tanto de él como de Sherlock y su opinión poco valía así pues, Mycroft no supo, hasta tres años después que Gregory había sido echado a la calle y que el dinero que su padre había destinado para la educación de Lestrade su hermano lo había robado.

Los años pasaron y Mycroft nunca dejo de buscar a quien por mucho tiempo fue su único amigo y confidente, pero pocos le supieron decir que había pasado con él, así que decidió buscarlo por sus propios medios, se esforzó como nunca y pronto escalo los puestos suficientes como para poder tener información de quién quisiera sin intervención de terceros, su primer movimiento fue rastrear a Gregory.

Todo su arduo trabajo rindió frutos 5 meses después de haber obtenido su puesto en el gobierno y 8 años después de la última noticia que recibió de él. Mycroft actualmente contaba con 23 años de edad y en todo ese tiempo nadie lo había visto sonreír con tanta alegría como en aquel momento, cuando leyó el nombre de quién por años busco  y en cuya ausencia descubrió un sentimiento que creyó no poseer, con caligrafía elegante rezaba: I. D. Gregory Lestrade, Essex UK.

-Te encontré- musitó.

.

.

Aquel día se despertó sobresaltado, pues la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de golpe y por ella ingreso un pequeño pelinegro de 7 años, quién llorando se lanzó sobre él en la cama y se colgó de su cuello.

-Mamá y papá están muertos- le dijo entre sollozos y él se quedó petrificado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Sherlock?- le preguntó alterado.

-La policía está en la casa y ellos están hablando con la Sra. Hudson, dijeron que mamá y papá tuvieron un accidente en su carruaje y cayeron al río- le dijo entre hipidos de llanto – y  Sherrinford ya viene en camino.

Gregory se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa principal, cuando entró el caos reinaba el lugar y todo paso demasiado rápido; cuando el heredero y nuevo dueño llego, fue cuestión de tiempo para que lo echará del lugar, más que nada porque él se opuso firmemente a que el pequeño Sherlock fuera internado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a opinar si solo eres un criado más?- le escupió con soberbia Sherrinford.

-¡Yo soy más hermano de tus hermanos de lo que eres tú!- le gritó enojado

-Lástima que eso no lo diga tu acta de nacimiento- le contestó con una sonrisilla prepotente.

Dos días después se encontraba en la calle con dos cajas de cartón a su lado, no podía comunicarse con Mycroft, pues toda su correspondencia era interceptada por su hermano mayor y no sabía a donde habían llevado a Sher.

-Maldita sea… -murmuró, luego se sentó sobre una de sus cajas –Bueno, ahora ya tengo un oficio y tengo buen nivel educativo, puedo buscar un empleo y seguir estudiando- se dijo- pero tengo que asegurarme de que Sherl esté bien… ¿Pero cómo?

-Ptss… ptsss –Gregory se enderezo y busco con la mirada el origen de ese sonido –Hey, Greg, aquí en la reja… -le hablo la voz de una mujer, se levantó y camino hacía donde le indicó la voz, una vez ahí, de entre los arbustos emergió la Sra. Hudson, lo miró y luego lo abrazó con fuerza –Siento mucho que esto esté pasándote Greg, yo tengo parientes en Cambridge, puedo decirles que te acojan.

-No se preocupe, estoy en edad de poder sobrevivir solo- le tranquilizó el joven, luego su mirada se tornó preocupada -¿Sabe a dónde llevaron a Sherl?

-No, no lo sé, pero me dio esto antes de que se lo llevarán y me dijo que si pudiese te lo diera, así que aquí tienes- le dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba una pequeña nota –No sé leer así que no sé qué dice- dijo con pena mientras se encogía de hombros -bueno, debo volver a dentro, te deseo suerte y espero verte pronto- le dio otro abrazo y después regreso a la casa.

 

**“ _No puedo comunicarme con Mycroft, me llevarán al internado para Jóvenes Aristócratas en Essex_ ”**

 

Greg leyó la pequeña nota y tomo una decisión –Ya sé dónde voy a ir –y sonrió.

Le tomo aproximadamente 3 días obtener el trabajo de cocinero y jardinero en el internado en el que estaba Sherlock y en cuanto éste lo vio le costó mucho trabajo no correr a abrazarle. Durante el día fingían no conocerse (aunque Greg le servía las mejores raciones de comida y la fruta más fresca a él) y durante la noche el mayor se escabullía a la habitación del pelinegro para llevarle golosinas, platicar del día a día y a leerle cuentos para antes de dormir.

Gregory trabajaba cada tercer día en la cocina y los fines de semana en los jardines (de pasó cuidaba a Sherlock) y con el dinero que ganaba costeaba sus estudios en una academia de policía. Todo iba bien, hasta que, 3 años después Sherrinford descubrió la situación, ocasionando el despido del castaño y el traslado a otro colegio del pequeño azabache.

 Gregory ya no pudo seguirle el rastro y tuvo que resignarse a eso, sin embargo continuó con sus estudios.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro de que trabaja aquí?- le preguntó por millonésima vez su inquieto hermano de 16 años.

-Sí, si está aquí- le contesto con fastidio.

Los hermanos Holmes entraron con su porte imponente a la pequeña oficina de policía del condado de Essex, todo el mundo los miraba con un deje de temor, en aquel lugar nunca pasaba nada y realmente nunca alguna figura de importancia se tomaba la molestia de ir allí, a menos que algo malo hubiese pasado o en su defecto, que algo malo fuese a pasar.

-Buenas tardes caballero- saludo fríamente el mayor de los Holmes al pequeño hombre que se encontraba en la recepción–Busco al Detective Inspec… -pero la frase quedo atorada en su boca cuando una puerta se abrió y de ella emergió un hombre alto, de espalda ancha, cabello con canas prematuras, ojos café y sobre todo, una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegra que el hijo de la Señora Hickman ya este por el buen camino…- Greg hablaba amenamente con un colega, vestía un simple abrigo en el cual brillaba orgullosamente su placa de I. D debajo de la solapa izquierda., estaba muy concentrado en su interlocutor cuando entro a la sala, pero ante el silencio sepulcral que reinaba volteó hacia la entrada, pues todos parecían muy entretenidos viendo lo que sea que allí se encontraba y entonces su sonrisa se congelo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

 

-Gregory- murmuró el pelirrojo, si bien sabía que lo vería allí, nada lo preparó para encontrar a su amor platónico justo frente a él y sin avisar.

.

Gregory se negó a ser reinstalado en Londres por medio de los contactos de Mycroft, le dijo que él estaba trabajando duro para poder ascender a ese puesto por sus propios medios y el pelirrojo lo entendió.

Dejando de lado esa pequeña discusión, el reencuentro fue maravilloso, hablaron mucho y de muchas cosas, se pusieron al día y Greg les contó que tuvo una novia oficial, pero ella lo abandonó cuando supo que no tenía nada más que su sueldo de policía (en aquel tiempo aún no era ID), les mostró un pequeño cuadro que pintó de ella y el parecido con Mycroft era sombroso, todos lo notaban (hasta sus compañeros de trabajo) pero Greg parecía no darse por enterado.

Las reuniones ocasionales se volvieron rápidamente en reuniones de fines de semana y después reuniones de cada tercer día y solo con el pelirrojo, pues Sherlock estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios (según dijo él) y con su amigo muy, pero muy cercano, John (dijo Mycroft).

Mycroft le contó que su relación con Sherrinford estaba completamente fracturada y que le había costado un desgastante juicio poder ganar la custodia de Sherlock un año atrás. Gregory por su parte, le dijo que su padre había fallecido hace un par de meses de una congestión alcohólica.

Cuando menos lo esperaron la primavera volvió y con ella el ascenso de Greg y su reubicación en Londres, específicamente en Scotland Yard. Su relación con Mycroft mutó a algo más íntimo y peligroso, pues lo que ellos sentían era un delito horrible en su sociedad.

.

-Compré una casa en Norfolk- le dijo como si estuviese hablando del clima.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- le preguntó intentando no escupir el café en su boca.

-Que-compre-una-casa-en-Norfolk- le contestó como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

-Y ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-No sé mi querido inspector, quizá los fines de semana le apetezca alejarse de todo esto y disfrutar del amor sin ojos entrometidos en compañía de un aristócrata que por casualidad podría ser yo- le contestó mirándolo a los ojos y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Greg sonrió, sonrió con esperanza como la primera vez que vio esos hermosos ojos azules, aunque un sentimiento más intenso lo embargaba, pues a diferencia de aquel día en el pasado, ahora esos ojos azules no le analizaban, hoy lo miraban con amor, un amor tan intenso como mar y tan infinito como el cielo.

-Me encantaría…

.

.

<FIN>


End file.
